Internet Love
by ForneverLightning
Summary: AU NaLu. Lucy moves into a apartment in Magnolia and start their freshman year in Magnolia High School. Lucy learns about a site called Guild Friends and she decides to make an account. Lucy meets up with Fairy Tail and a pink haired boy named Natsu who she seems to love, but loss of trust sets them apart. With all the secrets and confessions will their love blossom or sink?
1. Guild Friends Sign Up

"I can't believe tomorrow I start fresh at a new school."

"I have alot of friends and I can't wait till you meet them, I'm sure you meet some tonight on the site."

"I have to make an account first."

"You go do that and I'll be on when you log in."

Lucy had moved with Levy into a apartment in Magnolia after both of Lucy's parents had passed away. The building had two apartments in which Levy took one and Lucy took the other one. Tomorrow she would go to Magnolia High School for freshman year.

Levy had alot of friends attending the school, so she doesn't have to worry about making some. Maybe.

"I'll see you tonight on the site and tomorrow at school, Lu-Chan!"

"Okay!"

Lucy walked into her apartment and into her room. She did everything she had to do first. She took a bath, brushed her teeth, and put on fresh new clothes. She walked over to her desk and sat down.

Lucy turned on her laptop and searched for the website her friend Levy talked about. She typed in the site name and she appeared on a log in page. She clicked 'sign up' and she had to fill out a form.

"Let's see here!"

**'Your Name.'** Lucy grinned. She wondered what will be waiting for her when she signed up. "Lucy Heartfilia!"

**'Gender.'** The people she'll meet and the friends she'll make. "Female!"

**'Profile Picture.'** Lucy thought very hard, but in the end decided not to upload a picture yet. "Skip!"

**'Screen Name.'** She thought very hard again, but when about ten minutes had passed she banged her head constantly on her wall. "Celestial_Key15! Yeah, that would do."

**'Welcome, Celestial_Key15!'** She smiled and with excitement shaked and shook her head sideways. She noticed a message pop up on her screen.

**'Mega_Bookworm1 invites you to a group chat called Fairy Tail. Accept?'**

Lucy clicked on 'Yes' and she was taken to another page that had five others online.

**Celestial_Key15:** Hello! :D

She noticed that three other accounts with the name Icy_Stripper40, Flame_Dragneel, and Ironhead_Slayer were arguing at each other.

**Mega_Bookworm1:** Hi, Lu-Chan! :D

**Icy_Stripper40:** Who's this?

**Flame_Dragneel:** Get lost!

**Mega_Bookworm1:** Be nice you two!

**Ironhead_Slayer:** Oh, good! Another one joins! .

**Flame_Dragneel:** Shut up, iron breath! :P

**Ironhead_Slayer:** Make me!

**Flame_Dragneel:** Gladly! You and ice princess!

**Icy_Stripper40:** *Groans* Why don't you all shut the heck up!

**Scarlet_Sword_:** Be quiet you three! Or I'll personally deal with you myself!

**Flame_Dragneel:** Sent a picture.

The picture showed a piece of strawberry cake on the floor that was pounded on by a boy with spiky pink hair.

**Scarlet_Sword_:** Why you little!

**'Flame_Dragneel, Icy_Stripper40, and Ironhead_Slayer left the group chat.'**

**Mega_Bookworm1:** I think you scared them away, Erza!

**Scarlet_Sword_:** Watch when I get my hands on them!

**'Celestial_Key15 left the group chat.'**

**Mega_Bookworm1:** Wahh! Even Lu-Chan left!

X

Lucy shut the computer down, put it away, and slided herself into her bed. "Damn weirdos!" She would give them a piece of her mind at school tomorrow if that Erza girl doesn't do it first.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's short, but it's the first chapter. Like a prologue to the story. I feel like doing a internet social/school fic. Chapter 1 new screen names below... Suggestions?

Flame_Dragneel - Natsu

Celestial_Key15 - Lucy

Icy_Stripper40 - Gray

Mega_Bookworm - Levy

Scarlet_Sword_ - Erza

Ironhead_Slayer - Gajeel

If you have any suggestions for screen names for the future characters please tell me.

Till next time.


	2. First Day

"Lu-chan! Hurry up or we're going to be late!"

"Wait!"

Lucy came out of her apartment wearing a white shirt with a yellow vest ontop. A gray skirt with stripes and her blue hang bag. (Like what the students wore in Fairy Tail OVA 2)

"That's fits you great, Lu-chan."

She blushed and laughed nervously, "Y-You really think so."

"Yeah, now let's go."

X

Lucy felt herself get nervous and nervous with each step she took closer to the school. She had questions about the friends she met yesterday, so why not just get them out of the way now. "So, Levy-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Those friends of yours. Why do they seem so mean?"

Levy sighed, she knew this was coming. "Don't worry! Their not so mean like they were yesterday. In fact the only mean one is Gajeel."

"Is that the pink haired one?"

"That's Natsu Dragneel. He's usually nice, but there's a reason why he wasn't yesterday."

"Why?"

"Because he had a recent breakup. With a girl named Lisanna Strauss."

Lucy nodded in understanding. She felt bad for Natsu, so she couldn't blame him. She sighed and wondered who else she'll meet at this school. Soon, they were already in front of the school and she could see two others that waited for them.

"Levy!" Levy ran to them and Lucy followed. Lucy took a glimpse of the pink haired boy and a grin appeared on her face. "Natsu, huh?"

"Guys, this is Lucy." They stared at the beautiful blond next to her and Natsu and Gray's jaw dropped. They expected her to be a bookworm like Levy, but this was not expected.

Both Natsu and Gray walked up to her and extended their hands. "I'm Natsu Dragneel, but you might know me as Flame_Dragneel."

"I'm Gray Fullbuster and you might know me as Icy_Stripper40."

They noticed Lucy glared at them and took a step back. "Your the two who were arguing and told me to get lost. Two things; Gray, your name is weird and Natsu, don't pound cake."

Natsu and Gray stared at each other and then back at Lucy. "Alright, Ms. Bossy!"

"M-Me! B-Bossy!"

"More like Erza the second!" They chuckled and turned around to leave. Lucy glared at them, but then reached out and grabbed Natsu's scarf. He sighed and turned to her. "What is it?"

Lucy stared at him dumbfounded until realizing what she was doing and quickly let go. "It's nothing! Sorry!"

He shrugged his shoulders and walked away. She stared at him and wondered how he was actually like.

"Erza isn't here yet?"

Natsu and Gray shook heads and let out a gasp of relief. "Hope she forgot about the cake picture."

"I found you Natsu! Gray!"

They turned to see a scarlet haired girl walking towards them. Natsu and Gray quickly ran inside and she chased after them. "Natsu, I'll show you what happens when you abuse cake."

Levy and Lucy laughed. Maybe it wasn't going to be so bad. That Natsu boy seems interesting and Lucy wants to get to know him more. They continued their laughing session and walked in.

X

Lucy tried to hold in her laughter when she saw both Natsu and Gray beaten up, but she was losing her grip. Her laugh went away when Erza walked up to her. "I'm, Erza Scarlet! I was going to introduce myself, but you left the chat."

"Oh, sorry about that, I'm Lucy Heartfilia!" Either than Levy, it seems Lucy had made another girl friend. So far so good. The five of them got their schedules and walked to their first class. Good thing they have classes together, but she had more classes with Natsu than anyone else.

Suddenly, a blue haired girl came up and crushed Gray with a hug. "Gray-sama! Did you get my messages!? I added you as in a relationship, so I want you to comfirm it!"

He growled, "No, now go away!" He tried to pull away, but she hanged onto him tightly. "Oh, Gray-sama! Even rejection feels nice coming from you!"

"Can someone please get this girl off of me!"

Lucy tilted her head and sighed. What's wrong with this girl? It's like she's obsessed with him. "Lu-chan, meet Juvia Lockser."

Lucy extended her hand and Juvia walked over to her, smiled, and shook it. "L-Love rival!" Lucy felt Juvia squishing her hand and shook her head. "No! No! Nothing like that!"

"Good!" She walked away from her and back to Gray. Lucy stared at Levy with a confused face. "What's wrong with that girl."

"She really likes Gray and that's all that needs to be said."

X

They walked into their first period class and there were already so much people in there. They all seemed to be friends with Natsu and the rest. Actually, everyone in here seems to be friends with them.

Levy grabbed Lucy's hand and walked towards two other girls. Both with clear white hair. "Lu-chan, this is Mirajane Strauss and Lisanna Strauss!" They shook hands and Lucy glanced at Lisanna. So this was the girl that Natsu was dating.

When a short old man came in they all took their seats. Lucy sat in between of Levy and Natsu, in the backest part of the room.

"My name is Mr. Dreyar, but you can call me Makarov instead. I will be your history teacher for this year. I know alot of you already from that one summer night we met, Natsu." They all stared at Natsu, who was laughing. "Sorry about what happened. I didn't mean it."

"Sure you didn't."

The class laughed and said random things about how a good party that was. Lucy noticed Lisanna was looking at Natsu with a saddened look, but ignored it. His love life wasn't her problem. Either than that, Lucy had to admit, that wasn't a bad class at all. Actually a bit fun. The teacher wasn't so strict, but instead cheerful and funny.

For lunch they all sat together at a very wide table. Lucy stared at all the people who were sitting at or arriving at the table. Levy sure knows alot of people. "Levy-chan, who are those three over there." Lucy pointed to the farthest side of the table were two girls with coral pink and black purple hair sat with a boy with blue hair and had a red tattoo under and above his right eye. "Oh, thats Ultear, Meredy, and Jellal. They are also our friends, but they don't talk alot with us."

Lucy nodded, "Oh."

Levy giggled and went closer to her ear. "Gray and Ultear seem to get along well, but rumor is that Erza has a crush on Jellal."

"Really?"

Levy nodded and Lucy chuckled. Another group of people approched them and Lucy noticed how Natsu and Gray started glaring at a boy with long spiky black hair. A girl who for a strange reason smelled like beer tapped Lucy and smiled.

"Lu-chan, this is Cana, Loke, Gajeel, and Elfman."

Cana grinned and grabbed Lucy's hand. "Nice to meet-" She was pushed by a orange haired boy who started to eye Lucy. "Your beautiful! I'm Loke, please be my princess!"

Lucy laughed nervously and shook her head. "Sorry, but not interested!" Before Loke could speak he was punched by Gajeel who walked over to Natsu and Gray.

"Hey, flame breath! I got a bone to pick with you!" Natsu stood up and glared at Gajeel. "I do too, but also with ice princess over here."

"What'd you say!?"

Gajeel chuckled and brought his fist up. "You want to go! I'll take both of you on!" They started punching and kicking each other and rolled on the floor doing the same.

"Ironhead!"

"Flame brains!"

"Ice princess!"

Everyone sighed and Lucy glanced at Levy. "Shouldn't we stop them, Levy-chan?" Levy chuckled and sipped on her juice. "No, they're always like that. Just leave them until Erza arrives."

Mira laughed, "Oh look who's here!" She pointed at the certain scarlet girl who was approching the lunchroom. "Oh-oh!"

"You three!"

They all stared at a angry Erza. "She must still be mad about the cake."

"Let me guess, Levy-chan! She's obsessed with cake!"

Everyone stared at Lucy and chuckled, "You guess right! We feel bad for them. Erza's not going to let this go."

"Fighting are we!" Erza barged in and punched all three of them into tables. Lucy gulped, "S-She's a monster!"

"It's only the first day and you already causing a rukus."

Gajeel chuckled, "Your just mad that pinky over here pounded a cake into oblivion." Her eyes widened and she kicked Gajeel in the wall. "Thanks for reminding me!" She said sarcastically. "You were the only one who I didn't hit yet!" Natsu and Gray laughed and Erza glared at them. "Shut up!"

They quickly went quiet. "Yes, mam!"

Everyone laughed and smiled. Lucy stared at everyone's happy and excited faces and she smiled herself. "Maybe this school wouldn't be so bad!" The rest of the day after lunch wasn't so bad either. Her classes were easy and she made a ton of friends and it's just the first day of school. She couldn't be more happier than she was. Afterwards, she and Levy walked home together and they spended the rest of the day talking and just having fun.

X

When Lucy came home at night she logged into the site and noticed this time only one person was online. It was Flame_Dragneel. She decided it would be the perfect time to get to know Natsu more. So she joined the chat he was in.

**'Celestial_Key15 has joined the chat'**

**Celestial_Key15:** Hiya!

**Flame_Dragneel:** Hey...

**Celestial_Key15:** So I never go to ask you, but tell me about what you did to Mr. Dreyar.

**Flame_Dragneel:** Oh that.. Well I dumped a bucket of water on him by mistake. I was aiming for Erza though. Course I got beat up by Erza after, but it was still funny.

**Celestial_Key15:** *Laugh* Really!

**Flame_Dragneel:** Yep, but tell me since you were coming to this school why didn't you come to that summer party at the school?

**Celestial_Key15:** I couldn't because I moved here just days ago. I met Levy and we became friends afterwards.

**Flame_Dragneel:** I feel bad for you then.. It was a really fun time.

**Celestial_Key15:** Uh... Look..

**Dragneel_Flame:** What you need?

She gulped before she wrote the next line. She has to be straight foward with this. She wants to know him better, so it's nessasary.

**Celestial_Key15:** ...I heard about your recent breakup with Lisanna.

**Flame_Dragneel:** ...

**Flame_Dragneel:** Levy right?

**Celestial_Key15:** Uh-huh..

**Flame_Dragneel:** I don't know why she told you, but that doesn't matter any more. I'm over it.

**Flame_Dragneel:** You gone?

**Celestial_Key15:** I'm still here.

**Flame_Dragneel:** Ok. I was just going to say I'm sorry for what you said I did. You know the 'get lost' thing.

**Celestial_Key15:** It's fine. I just overreacted. :)

**Flame_Dragneel:** Okay. So, Luce. thought of getting a profile picture?

**Celestial_Key15:** I don't want a stalker after me...

**Flame_Dragneel:** *Laugh* Just join the Fairy Tail group then. When they see that your from Fairy Tail then they won't dare mess with you.

**Flame_Dragneel:** So what about it!? :D

**Celestial_Key15:** S-Sure!

**Flame_Dragneel:** Okay! I'm one of the admins so wait. I'm going to enter your name.

**'Flame_Dragneel sent you a request to join Fairy Tail. Accept?'**

Lucy smiled and clicked the 'yes' button.

**Flame_Dragneel:** There your done. I made you a admin too.

**Celestial_Key15:** W-Why a admin. I just joined.

**Flame_Dragneel:** That doesn't matter. Your part of Fairy Tail now and you have many friends already. Be happy.

Lucy felt the insides of her chest heat up. Why was she feeling like this? This happy feeling. Her fingers started acting on their own and she typed.

**Celestial_Key15:** Natsu.

**Flame_Dragneel:** What is it, Luce?

**Celestial_Key15:** I... Thank you!

**Flame_Dragneel:** Uh... Don't mention it.

Good thing she stopped herself. She felt like she was going to write something very embarassing. But why? She just met the guy today, but his idiotic and reckless self seems charming to her, almost cute.

**'Mega_Bookworm1 has joined the chat'**

**Mega_Bookworm1:** What are you two talking about here? :)

**'Flame_Dragneel and Celestial_Key15 has left the chat'**

**Mega_Bookworm1:** Lol! What did I do? ;D

X

"Damn, Levy-chan!" She opened her apartment door and screamed and she heard familar faint laughter from the other apartment next door. But then a small 'sorry' after. She sighed and closed it.

Lucy slipped into her bed and closed her eyes. "Natsu Dragneel... I can't lo.. Not now atleast... I need to know more about you.. And trust you.." She blushed and went into slumber. "Not a bad day for the first day of school."

* * *

A/N: Yay! NaLu fanfic moment! Natsu's the one who brings Lucy to the Fairy Tail group. Coincidence!

Well this chapter was more for introduction for the others and that little NaLu moment at the end.

Thanks for all the support on the first chapter. Your guys are awesome! Till next time!


	3. Lucy's Mistakes

Even though the first day of school was so good, the second day became worse. It wasn't so serious, but it really kept Lucy distracted.

The online chat with Natsu. That was it. The cause of her stress at the moment. When she and Natsu had classes together, it was hard to concentrate, even worse that he was sitting next to her.

As the days flew by, Lucy chatted more with the others and sometimes even with Natsu, but Gray or Levy was there as well.

When in school, Lucy found herself either keeping a distance from Natsu or ignoring him. She felt really bad, but she couldn't help herself. The boy himself was making her feel like this.

Lucy knew she had to stop ignoring and talk to him more because he'd probably already knew and his feelings could be hurt. But it was too late..

Natsu started ignoring her and wouldn't even talk to her. At lunch he would stay quiet and when they would accidently pass by each other in the hallway, he wouldn't look or talk. When she entered the Fairy Tail chats he would leave right after and that would leave questions in everyone's heads. Questions that only a certain blond could answer.

A week passed and a sunny morning had woken Lucy up for another day of school. She checked her account for any new notifications, but she noticed she had went down a friend. The only person missing from her friend list was Natsu...

That was it. She was ending this nonsense today. Maybe she could accept being ignored, but being taken off as a friend was like him saying they were over as friends in real life.

Lucy had seen Natsu all day, but she waited for the perfect moment. When they were once again walking towards each other in the hallway, Natsu was about to pass by her again she grabbed his wrist, stopping him. "Natsu!"

"Lucy, I can't talk right now!" He had a agitated look on his face, but she could careless. When he tried to go away, she grabbed him and slammed him back onto the lockers, her sudden behavior shocking him. "No! We're talking now!"

Natsu was surprisingly shocked. He had never seen this side of Lucy Heartfilia before. He knew she was angry. He already knew the reason she was angry too. "Okay then! I'm waiting."

Lucy took a breather before she spoke. "Why did you unfriend me!? Maybe I can take the ignoring and the no talking to Lucy thing from you, but this is different."

Natsu's eyes widened, but he couldn't form any words at the moment. "You introduced me into Fairy Tail, but unfriending me just blows it all away. You should know that."

Natsu angrily grabbed both of Lucy's wrist and clutched them tightly. "And you should've known that ignoring a friend is disrespectful and really hurts the other person's feelings when he doesn't know the reason why!"

Natsu was holding on to her tightly and as moments passed, Lucy was feeling her wrists hurting more and more. He was snapping her wrists in two, but he didn't notice until Natsu realized she was on the verge of tears. He immediately let go and stared at Lucy who was holding on to her wrists with a pained look.

Now he was the one feeling bad. "I'm sorry, Luce! I really am!" She stared at him like he was a monster and turned away. "N-No, leave me alone!"

"I want to help you!"

"I think you HELPED quite enough already!"

"Luce, your being a real jerk!

"Oh, I'm the one being the jerk! Explain to me, Natsu! How am I being a jerk?"

Natsu couldn't take it anymore. On the first day, he thought she was fun and such, but now he's really pissed. "Well then you blond haired prick, let me tell you why! First, you seem to be getting quiet around me, then you decide to ignore me and keep your distance. If you hated me that badly, you should've told me instead of doing those things! And your calling me the jerk! Don't blame others for you faults, princess!"

Lucy couldn't say anything to him anymore. Why? Because he was right. Everything Natsu said was true. It's her fault that they're having this arguement. She ignored him and keeped herself away from him.

When he turned to walk away, she knew that she had to say something. Anything. "Natsu, I'm so-"

"No, Luce! No! Don't be like those people who apologize after they realized the truth. Just no! Just leave it as it is! Goodbye, Luce! I'm going to stay out of your life because it's already obvious that's what you want." He walked away until he was out of her sight. She collasped on the ground and put her head down, some tears spilling.

What has she done? She should've told him right way, but she had to do all this to him.

X

Lucy arrived home after being excused from school early. Actually ten minutes before school ended. With her wrist like this, it became hard for her to write or do anything without hurting herself. She lied and said she slipped in the bathroom. She didn't tell Erza, Levy, or anyone else that Natsu did this. They would make her and Natsu feel worse. And she didn't want to make that pink haired boy feel even more worse than she had already made him feel.

Lucy turned on her laptop and went to the site. She knew that none of her Fairy Tail friends would be there, but she didn't care. She logged in and noticed that HE was online. But how? It's not like he came out early too. It's like fate had given her another chance to make things right.

Good thing her wrists were slowly healing, so atleast she had the ability to type. She tested her luck and went for it.

**'Celestial_Key15 has joined the chat'**

**Flame_Dragneel:** ...

**Celestial_Key15:** Hey Natsu!?

**Celestial_Key15:** Natsu!?

**Celestial_Key15:** Hey I'm talking to you!

**Celestial_Key15:** I know your there you idiot! Now answer back!

**Flame_Dragneel:** WHAT THE HECK DO YOU WANT WOMAN!? COME TO MAKE ME FEEL WORSE!

**Celestial_Key15:** NO THAT'S NOT THE REASON! I WANT TO TALK!

**Flame_Dragneel:** Well, I thought me not responding made it clear that I don't! Bye, Luce!

**Celestial_Key15:** Please Natsu! Don't go!

**Flame_Dragneel:** *sigh* Talk if you must..

**Celestial_Key15:** I did all that because I felt...

**Flame_Dragneel:** Felt like what?

**Celestial_Key15:** I felt...

**Flame_Dragneel:** Wait up, Luce!

**Celestial_Key15:** What is it?

**Flame_Dragneel:** I hear something...

**Celestial_Key15:** What?

**Flame_Dragneel:** I have to go! Quickly call Gray and the others and tell them to come to my house! Now!

**Celestial_Key15:** Why? I don't understand!

**Flame_Dragneel:** I hear footsteps coming closer! I got to go now! I'm sorry, Luce...

**Celestial_Key15:** Natsu!?

**Celestial_Key15:** Natsu!? Please write back!?

**Celestial_Key15:** NATSU!?

**'Flame_Dragneel has left the chat'**

X

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed and picked up her phone. She noticed that school was over and her friends would be on their way home. She needed to call someone, so she called her best friend first.

"Come on, Levy-chan! Pick up!"

After a few moments, a voice picked up. "Hi, Lu-chan!"

"Levy-chan, where are you!?"

"I'm walking home, but with Erza, Gray, and Gajeel because we want to check up on you! Why?"

"Nevermind that! I'll meet up with you guys!"

"Okay, but tell us what's wrong!"

"It's Natsu!"

"What happened!?"

"I don't know, but something happened! I'll tell you when we meet up!"

Just like that, Lucy hung up and left her home, tears running down her eyes. "Please be okay!"

* * *

A/N: The feeling when you go back to school. Updates will probably be longer, but not like month-length long, but like week-length. I'll try to update fast, but I have to deal with homework and other things. I'll post Oneshots sometimes when I'm between writing chapters because I need to take a break and write something else.

Just leave your thoughts and all that needs to be said. ^_^

Till next time Fairy Tail/NaLu fans!


	4. Secrets & Confessions

A/N: So many stuff in this chapter; Hatred, Love, Confessions, Secrets, and NaLu! Review!

* * *

Lucy had met up with Levy and the others. She told them about the messages Natsu had sent before he left the chat. The weirdest thing was that they looked like they knew or had a idea of what happened.

Lucy was also shocked when they told her that Natsu skipped classes and left early from school. He must've been really upset and worried Lucy more. Without a moment to spare, they rushed over to Natsu's apartment to take a look of the situation.

When they had arrived at and entered Natsu's apartment, Lucy immediately put both hands on her mouth. "What the heck happened here!?"

Everything was torn to pieces and destroyed. The place was raided. They looked around the apartment, searching for anything that would help them get to the bottom of this situation.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled hoping that a pink haired fool would answer, but no response. The others tried as well, hoping he'll hear them.

"Flamehead!"

"Natsu!"

"Pink bastard! You here?"

"Hey! Come look at this!" Erza yelled, making everyone rush over to the sound of the voice. When arriving, they noticed that a window was broken. "It looks like someone jumped out from the window."

Gray crossed his arms and sucked his teeth. He walked over to the broken glass and examined it carefully. "Probably was Natsu. It seems Natsu could've escaped from whoever raided this place."

Lucy walked up, relieved, but still in shock. "If he escaped, that would mean he's okay! That means Natsu is okay right?"

Everyone constantly exchanged glances with one another and then turned to face Lucy. "That's only a theory! We don't know what happened to him, so we can only assume!"

"Either than Natsu, we have to figure out who raided this place!"

"They must've wanted to kill Natsu and that's all! Even if Natsu did escape, I bet that the raiders wouldn't let him run away without giving chase!"

"Maybe Natsu's phone is here! If we could find it, the phone might have some clues for us!" The searched the entire apartment, but no luck. Gray decided to call his phone and see if they could hear a ring.

_RING-RING_

_RING-RING_

Everyone quickly followed the sound and they were back in Natsu's room. They searched and Gajeel saw a hole in the wall and went to check it out. He peeked into the hole and could see a light so he reached for it. "Hey! Over here! I found pinky's phone!

"Why would his phone be in there?" Everyone was silent, thinking of a conclusion to this problem.

"Flamehead could be dense, but he does have his moments when he's under pressure! He probably shoved his phone into the wall, hoping that one of us would call it and hear it!"

Lucy couldn't believe that. Not all of it atleast. Natsu, that idiot coming up with a quick plan. It was hard to believe, but maybe Gray was right.

They searched his phone for any clues and they found only one thing. Everyone, but Lucy took a peek, but when Lucy was about to look at it, Erza quickly grabbed the phone before Lucy could see it. The phone, had a picture of a man and woman, in between a little girl who extremely looked like Lucy. The women looked awfully like Lucy as well.

The message that came with the letter said something interesting, but something that they wouldn't show Lucy.

_This is a picture of Jude and Layla Heartfilia! In the middle is their daughter Lucy Heartfilia! Natsu Dragneel, WE KNOW YOU DID IT!_

Erza deleted the message and turned the phone off. "Search for something else that is here or missing!"

They searched and searched, but no more clues were found. Erza noticed that Natsu's laptop was missing. Everything either than Natsu and his laptop was still in the apartment.

"Seems that if Natsu really did escape from the raiders, he took his laptop as well!"

"He could still be here in Magnolia somewhere! Let's split up and search okay! Myself and you Lucy, Gray, Levy, and Gajeel will be the only ones to know about Natsu's situation! Got it!"

"We meet back here at 6:00pm!"

"Yeah!" They all yelled at once and walked out Natsu's apartment in search for the boy himself.

Lucy had many thoughts scrambling around her head at the moment. Either than Natsu, the fact that everyone, but her looked at the phone really ticked her off. They knew something, but it seems they won't tell her. Why?

Lucy decided she'll go back to her apartment and then go search somewhere else afterwards.

X

When entering her apartment, Lucy walked over to her laptop and turned it on. She layed down on her bed with her laptop and sighed. She had a really hard day so far and a feeling inside her made her think that it's about to get even worse.

She logged onto Guild Friends and checked her profile. Hoping that Flame_Dragneel would be online, but he wasn't.

She didn't understand this feeling. Lucy loved Natsu so much, but also didn't love him. It seems she can't trust him. So many questions, but no one's answering them. Questions about Natsu and her new friends, but why don't they answer them.

They're keeping her in the dark and she hates it, but those feelings are different online. Why? She doesn't know! Before she could continue her thoughts a message popped up.

**'0The_Escaped0 has invited you to a private chat. Accept?'**

Lucy decided to ignore it and clicked the 'no' button. It was probably some stranger wanting to rape her or something. She knew putting a profile picture so early would be a bad idea.

When the invite kept coming and coming, Lucy was starting to get annoyed. She kept clicking the 'no' button, but another invite kept coming seconds after.

When a private message came right after all the invites that were sended, Lucy clicked 'open' and only word was typed.

**'0The_Escaped0: PLEASE!'**

Even if Lucy couldn't hear the person's voice, the person sounded desperate. Like he needed to get in contact with her.

Another invite came right after and Lucy decided to accept it. Lucy prayed. She prayed it would be something good and not some damned stranger.

**'Celestial_Key15 joined the private chat'**

**0The_Escaped0:** THANK YOU FOR COMING!

**Celestial_Key15:** Who's this!?

**0The_Escaped0:** THANK YOU SO MUCH!

**Celestial_Key15:** Answer the question! Or do you want me to report you!

**0The_Escaped0:** I missed you!

**Celestial_Key15:** WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!?

**0The_Escaped0:** You guys must be worried sick over me! I'm sorry!

Before Lucy could type in another word, her hands frozed when she took a glimpse of the response.

**Celestial_Key15:** A-Are y-y-you?

**0The_Escaped0:** ...

**Celestial_Key15:** N-Natsu?

**0The_Escaped0:** Yes! Luce! It's me...

**0The_Escaped0:** Hello? Luce?

**0The_Escaped0:** Luuuuce! Are you still there?

**Celestial_Key15:** NATSUUUU!

**Celestial_Key15:** Natsu! What happened!? Where are you!? I was SO worried! Please tell me your okay!

**0The_Escaped0:** Luce! Calm down! Okay!

**Celestial_Key15:** Tell me what happened. Who raided your house!? Who attacked you!? Where are you now!?

**0The_Escaped0:** I can't tell you... But maybe we can meet up and I will tell you then Luce!

**Celestial_Key15:** I can't meet you Natsu! I'm sorry!

**0The_Escaped0:** Why?

**Celestial_Key15:** I don't trust you! I can online, but not in life! So unless your going to tell me here, I'm sorry!

**0The_Escaped0:** What does that even mean!?

**Celestial_Key15:** Natsu, I can feel myself falling for you every second everyday! But I can't express that in real life. I can say it online! I can't trust you right now in real!

**0The_Escaped0:** What are you trying to say?

**Celestial_Key15:** Natsu... I l-love you, but I also don't love you!

**0The_Escaped0: **I-I don't know what to say! I don't get you!

**Celestial_Key15: **You said you'll stay away from my life, so let's keep it like that until I can trust you again okay! This account on Guild Friends is like my second life, so I can love you here, but not...

**0The_Escaped0: ***laughs* I see! I finally realized it about you!

**Celestial_Key15: **What about me?

**0The_Escaped0:** That your a bitch! Never talk to me again! I was wrong to come talk to you first when I had all my REAL friends out there! When you find out... That is if you find out, than Luce... *tears up* I'M SORRY!

**'0The_Escaped0 has left the private chat'**

Lucy's eyes widened. She couldn't believe that Natsu said all that. It hurt her. It confused her. Especially that last part that if she found out about something, he was sorry for it. What was it? What was he sorry for?

Some tears spilled out and she left her home. She had to search for Natsu like what everyone else was doing at the moment.

Why is all this happening?

X

After searching all over Magnolia for Natsu, Lucy couldn't find him. She looked everywhere that she could, but to no avail. She asked people if they seen Natsu, but they responded with a 'no' and she went somewhere else. She ended up passing by Levy and others, but they had no luck so far either. She looked at the time on her phone and she noticed it was 5:50pm.

She had to meet them at Natsu's apartment so she left for it. Running to his home, thoughts and thoughts raced threw her mind about Natsu and his words to her on the Guild Friends website.

_**0The_Escaped0:** That your a bitch! Never talk to me again! I was wrong to come talk to you first when I had all my REAL friends out there! When you find out... That is if you find out, than Luce... *tears up* I'M SORRY!_

That first sentence really threw her off, but after it, that's when it started to get confusing. She felt left out. Even her best friend, Levy probably knew what was happening.

She could see four others in the distance and waved to get their attention. They waved back and met up with each other. Erza sighed and put her hand on Lucy's shoulders. "Any luck, Lucy!?"

"No.."

"What about you Levy? Gajeel? Gray?"

They shook their heads together. They then sucked their teeths and put their heads down.

"Nope!"

"Nothing!"

"Couldn't find him!"

Lucy didn't know what to do at the moment. Would she tell them about her and Natsu's little chat or keep it a secret for now? Either way, they needed to know that she was contacted by Natsu. If she doesn't say, she'll probably lose trust, like they haven't lost trust with her already.

Levy sighed and stared at everyone's blank faces. "So what are we going to do now?" They won't have so much luck finding Natsu in the dark and the sun was starting to set.

"What about things with school and such! Teachers and students will be asking why isn't Natsu coming!" Gray crossed his arms and tapped the floor with his shoes. Lucy could tell that they were all worried sick.

"One day of not coming to school won't hurt anyone. We will just say he is sick! He'll be here tomorrow!" Gajeel was right with that, but that doesn't solve the problem. Actually, it only solves the problem for a day.

They scratched their heads, defeated and Erza sighed, "Let's go home for now. Go on Guild Friends and we will continue this chat there okay and if you know anything about Natsu, contact us right away!"

They all nodded and departed. Erza, Gray, and Gajeel went one way, while Lucy and Levy went the other, to their apartments.

Erza, Gray, and Gajeel walked and stood silent, each not wanting to deal with this situation. They walked and Gray tapped Erza's shoulder, getting her attention. "Erza?"

"What is it?"

"About that picture and message on Natsu's phone!"

Erza looked at Gray who had a serious expression on his face. She sighed and grinded her teeth. "Yeah... We can't let Lucy know! She can't know yet!"

"What if she finds out!?

"Than that'll be flamebrain's problem!" Gajeel growled, not wanted to be involved, but it was already too late.

"But we're his friends and we are also lying to Lucy as well you know."

On another passage, Lucy and Levy walked home as well. Levy stared at Lucy who seemed to be thinking about something. They all knew Lucy was getting suspicious and wondered why.

"Hey, Levy-chan?"

"Yeah?"

After a moment of silence, Lucy glanced at Levy and smiled at her, knowing it wasn't a good time. "Forget it.." She went back to constantly glancing at the sky.

X

Lucy was at her apartment, chatting with Erza, Levy, Gajeel, and Gray on Guild Friends. Discussing the current events and the situation with Natsu. Plus, the problem about how are they going to explain Natsu's absences to the teachers.

**Icy_Stripper40:** So what are we going to do about school?

**Celestial_Key15:** Yeah, what are we going to tell the teachers?

**Scarlet_Sword_:** Let's come up with a excuse!

**Ironhead_Slayer:** What a pain!

**Mega_Bookworm1:** Maybe we could say he was injured! He was sent to a hospital!

**Scarlet_Sword_:** Then we have the other people to deal with. They're probably going to want to check up on him.

**Icy_Stripper40:** Damn! So many problems!

**Scarlet_Sword_:** Then the next thing is the Natsu situation itself.

**Mega_Bookworm1:** My head hurts!

**Ironhead_Slayer:** What a freaking pain!

**Icy_Stripper40:** Shut up Gajeel! We all know this is a pain! So shut up and atleast suggest things!

**Ironhead_Slayer:** Why don't you shut up! Snowman!

**Icy_Stripper40:** Iron bastard!

**Mega_Bookworm1:** Guys stop it! We can't be fighting at a time like this!

**Scarlet_Sword_:** That's right! So stop fighting!

**Ironhead_Slayer:** *growls* fine!

**Icy_Stripper40:** Okay...

**Icy_Stripper40:** BUT What about Lucy over here! She's not saying anything!

**Ironhead_Slayer:** Yeah! She should suggest something as well! SAY SOMETHING!

**Celestial_Key15:** ...

**Mega_Bookworm1:** Stop picking on her! She has her own problems!

**Celestial_Key15:** Sorry... I'm just worried...

**Scarlet_Sword_:** Don't worry! We are all worry about Natsu!

**Mega_Bookworm1:** Yeah Lu-chan!

**Icy_Stripper40:** Sorry..

**Ironhead_Slayer:** Whatever!

_The unthinkable happens..._

**'Flame_Dragneel has joined the chat'**

**Flame_Dragneel:** I'm so relieved to know that you guys care so much and your all so worried about me.

**Icy_Stripper40:** Flamehead!?

**Scarlet_Sword_:** N-Natsu!?

**Ironhead_Slayer:** Pinky?

**Mega_Bookworm1:** What? Natsu!?

**Celestial_Key15:** Natsu...

**Flame_Dragneel:** Gray, Erza, Gajeel, Levy, and Lucy! How are my friends doing!?

**Scarlet_Sword_:** Natsu! What happened!?

**Ironhead_Slayer:** Yeah?

**Icy_Stripper40:** Where are you!?

**Mega_Bookworm1:** What happened to you!?

**Celestial_Key15:** ...

**Flame_Dragneel:** So you guys probably went to my home and saw everything! Right?

**Scarlet_Sword_:** Yes!

**Icy_Stripper40:** Stop ignoring the questions!

**Flame_Dragneel:** Calm down ice princess! I'm fine!

**Celestial_Key15:** N...

**Flame_Dragneel:** So Luce, how did your conversation with my other account go!? I hope you found the ending comfortable!

**Mega_Bookworm1:** Lu-chan what is he talking about?

**Scarlet_Sword_:** What?

**Icy_Stripper40:** Lucy?

**Flame_Dragneel:** Hey you others! It's time we tell Lucy the truth about the raid. About her past!

**Celestial_Key15:** What is he talking about!? My past?

**Scarlet_Sword_:** Damn it Natsu!

**Celestial_Key15:** Tell me!

**Mega_Bookworm1:** Lu-chan...

**Flame_Dragneel:** ...

**Icy_Stripper40:** ...

**Ironhead_Slayer:** What about this conversation with the girl and you flamebrain!?

**Flame_Dragneel:** Oh it was just a talk that me and Luce had!

**Celestial_Key15:** ...

**Flame_Dragneel:** Listen carefully... Basically Luce was the first person I contacted after I escaped from the raiders. She made me regret it when she started saying she can't trust me, but she can while online. She can't love me, but she can love me online. You know what that means because I don't!?

**Celestial_Key15:** Okay your heard that damn story! Now everyone! Start explaining about my past!

**Scarlet_Sword_:** ...

**Mega_Bookworm1:** Lu-chan...

**Celestial_Key15:** TELL!

**Flame_Dragneel:** Luce...

**Celestial_Key15:** NATSU!

**Icy_Stripper40:** No flamehead!

**Scarlet_Sword_:** Think about what your doing! Natsu!

**Ironhead_Slayer:** ...

**Celestial_Key15:** COME ON!

**Flame_Dragneel:** I'm sorry guys, but she has to know! We need to stop lying to her okay!

**Mega_Bookworm1:** Think! Natsu! Think!

**Celestial_Key15:** Even you Levy-chan! :( Say it Natsu!

**Flame_Dragneel:** L-Luce... I... I..

**Celestial_Key15:** PLEASE NATSU! I know I can take it! Please!

**Flame_Dragneel:** *tears* Luce...

**Scarlet_Sword_:** DON'T SAY IT NATSU!

**Icy_Stripper40:** FLAMEHEAD!

**Mega_Bookworm1:** NO!

**Ironhead_Slayer:** DAMN IT! THIS WILL NOT END GOOD!

**Celestial_Key15:** SAY IT NATSU! SAY IT! PLEASE I CAN TAKE IT!

**Flame_Dragneel:** Luce... I love you and... I KILLED YOUR PARENTS...

**'Flame_Dragneel has left the chat'**

**'Icy_Stripper40, Scarlet_Sword_, Ironhead_Slayer, and Mega_Bookworm1 has left the chat'**

* * *

A/N: Plot twist! I will leave it at that cliffhanger!

What does Natsu have to do with the deaths of Jude and Layla Heartfilila!?

If characters were OOC I'm sorry if you don't like OOC, but we are in serious mode here.

Let me get your thoughts about this chapter! Review!

Till next time!


	5. Friends Who Say Sorry

Lucy didn't know what to think about what Natsu just typed at the moment. At first, she was absolutely shocked. She couldn't believe that everyone but her knew about this. They were all lying to her and worst of all they all left the chat after Natsu had spoken.

Even Levy, who was Lucy's best friend, didn't tell her. She was starting to have regrets about the people at Fairy Tail being her friend.

Were they even her friends to begin with? Even so, can she even trust them anymore?

Lucy began tearing up at all these thoughts and questions traveled threw her mind right now. How could they? How could Natsu? If what Natsu said is true, Lucy wanted to know why he did it.

She heard beeping noises constantly come from her PC and decided to ignore it, not wanting to speak to anyone.

The noise keeping going and going until Lucy couldn't take it anymore. She slowly reached for the PC and opened it, having a good idea of what was bothering her at the moment. She knew it, but she didn't like it.

She was getting constant private messages from Flame_Dragneel. She wanted to know the reason why, but why was she so nervous to answer the messages?

She took a quick breather and went into private chat, already knowing what awaits her, but wanting to face it head on.

**Celestial_Key15:** Natsu...

**Flame_Dragneel:** Luce, I can explain everything to you about all this!

**Celestial_Key15:** Okay...

Lucy thought it was going well so far. All she needed to do is keep typing a one word that was revelant to what Natsu said.

**Flame_Dragneel:** But... Not online!

This actually did suprise her. Why not online? Does he actually want to...

**Celestial_Key15:** Huh? You mean in.. person?

**Flame_Dragneel:** Yeah. If that's okay with you that is. Is it okay?

**Celestial_Key15:** Sure..

Lucy noticed that she typed that last message without knowing, but it was too late. Why would she accept his invitation?

**Flame_Dragneel:** Okay then! Tomorrow after school ends, come to cemetery and I'll be there waiting.

**Celestial_Key15:** Fine...

**Flame_Dragneel:** And Luce?

**Celestial_Key15:** Yeah?

**Flame_Dragneel:** Please don't be mad at the others. Be mad at me because I'm the one who told them to keep it a secret. I did this to you and I hope that tomorrow what I say can make it better. Just know, I'm sorry. ^_^

Lucy was about to write something to respond to him, but Natsu didn't give her the chance.

**'Flame_Dragneel has left the private chat'**

X

"Idiot... I don't why, but I'm extremely angry, but at the same time, I'm not mad at all." Lucy sighed and put her PC away. Before she layed down on her bed, she noticed a peice of paper being slided under the door. She heard footsteps rapidly go back into a apartment.

She raised a eyebrow, walking towards the paper on the ground. She picked up the sheet and her eyes widened at what it said.

_Dear Lucy-chan,_

_Please don't be mad at us! We are so sorry about lying to you. Don't be mad at Fairy Tail because only me, Gajeel, Erza, and Gray knew about it. Please accept these messages from us to you._

_Levy: We really care about you and you're our friend, so please don't be mad. Okay, Lu-chan?_

_Erza: Yeah, I'll buy you some cake tomorrow to make you feel better. Even though I still do feel mad at myself. Maybe you can hit me, okay?_

_Gray: Knowing flamehead, he probably got to you first, but anyway, I'm sorry, Lucy._

_Gajeel: Sorry! That's all you get, so please deal with it!_

_From: Levy, Gajeel, Erza, and Gray_

_(P.S. But I'm the one who wrote it.)_

X

Lucy felt tears pour out from her chocalate eyes. A huge smile appeared on her face and she gigged a bit. She grabbed a marker from her desk and wrote a giant _THANK YOU_ on the back of the sheet.

She walked outside her apartment and slowly slid the paper under the door across from hers. She knock to get her attention and ran back into her own apartment.

"Thank you, Lu-chan!"

She heard Levy jumping happily around the apartment and laughed. Some of her questions were answered and others were left unanswered, hopefully they're going to be all dealt with tomorrow.

Even though they did all that, she still feels the same with them, like she felt with Natsu.

She hates them, but she loves them. Why? She didn't know, but she knew that this was far from over.

Tomorrow, she would go and face Natsu, the killer of Layla and Jude Heartfilia and hopefully get her questions answered.

She jumped onto her bed and slowly fell asleep.

"I wonder how's life in the outside world going for Natsu?"

She giggled and transfered into slumber. Tomorrow would be one of the hardest days of her life, next to losing to her parents. She was prepared and ready to go.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the late update. I am very sick, but I'll try to update faster now. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and tell me your thoughts. Sorry if you found this chapter short, but don't worry._

_Till next time!_


	6. Nightmares

Lucy had awoken pacing and sweating from her deep slumber at four in the morning. She breathed in and out loudly and wiped the sweat off her face.

It took her about a good minute to realize where she was at and she scanned her dark room for nothing really important.

She got out from her bed and spread the curtains to reveal the shining light that appeared in her room by the white moon and the glittering stars.

She crossed her arms, laying them on the edge of the window, placing her chin ontop. She stared into the moon in the night sky.

She felt like a complete mess. She didn't know why, but all she could think about is what Natsu would say to her and how would she respond to him.

Natsu killed her parents. The fact was already deniable. Why? The single question that would keep her guessing.

She wondered how the boy felt himself. She did tell him that she can't love him because she can't trust him.

It's not like she doesn't care about him. She does or she wouldn't had awakened with sweat and herself breathing loudly.

She had a nightmare about the boy in thought. A nightmare that kind of overthrew her trust for him even farther than it had gone already.

"Where am I?"

Lucy looked around, taking in the environment and scenery around her. The mere sight of the place felt so familar, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Her eyes widened at the sudden spark of realization. The became not so familiar, but extremely clear.

She knew this place.

She knew it all to well.

The place where her bad childhood memories would continue to rest and wonder around. Her home. The Heartfilia Residence.

"Dream?"

She walked around in what used to be her home. Some of the things there she could remember, but things were a bit vague.

Lucy's eyes widened when what seem to be a tiny version of herself ran and ran away from a strange figure in the distance.

"Gotta tell mommy and daddy!" This was all she keeped on repeating until she stopped. The small girl walked into and threw Lucy and keep running. Lucy heard a scream come from ahead and went to check who could it be.

She ran by a couple of people layed out on the floor, not dead, but probably injured. Lucy noticed a old lady who seemed to had passed out, had woken back up.

The old lady had mumbled a few things about saving her parents from someone who had come after them. She described the killer with having spiky hair and wearing a weird scaled scarf.

The description was all she needed to know who was after her parents. She followed the sound of screams until they subsided. She remembered that her father and mother's room was close by and went to check.

The more she went closer, the more her stomach growled at her for coming. That was her sign of knowing she was on the right path.

When she had found the room, she saw that it was open and approched the room, noticing the three shadows that stretched outside the room.

She heard the scream of what she reconized as her mother. As Lucy was about the enter the room, she closed her eyes and got herself ready to see what happened.

Only...

Only to have herself knocked out of her dream, she awokened.

She wanted to know, the truths and the secrets that were in that room. Lucy had a good idea that those secrets and truths would have alot in common with what Natsu would say to her.

She stared at white moon one final time, closed her eyes, and hoped that tomorrow would go well with no dark intentions.

Lucy already knew that there was only a one percent chance of that even occuring.

She sighed and snuggled back onto her bed sheets and went out like a light.

X

Lucy could hear the school bell ring so loudly that it even echoed all over the school hallways and quicky rushed to her class.

"Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!"

She was late. She overslept. Not a good way to start this day, of all days.

She rapidly burst threw the class doors and quickly made a scene as she went right into Erza and the rest making them fall down on the floor.

"Sorry!"

"That voice? You actually came, Lu-chan?"

Lucy looked up and stared at her best friend in confusion. "Why wouldn't I had come?"

"I don't know. I just had a feeling that you'll take today off."

"Well I didn't and I'm here. So, where's Mr. Dreyar?"

"He's not coming and it looks like we have a substitute teacher."

"Why?"

"Laxus told us that his old man had to go to a teacher's convention."

Lucy nodded in understanding and quickly changed gears towards the three others who stood there quietly.

"What's wrong guys?"

"O-Oh... Nothing..."

"Stop lying guys! Lu-chan, they think you could still not like them after... You know... Yesterday's events..."

"Don't worry about it. I still love you guys very much."

That seemed to spark more light on things, but Lucy loved them already, but like she said before... You hates each and every last them a little bit.

"But is Natsu included in this, Lucy?"

Her eyes widened and turned to the raven haired boy who asked the question. "W-What do you mean by that?"

"You said you still love us, but is it the same for Natsu? How can we be sure if you still like Natsu as much as you like us?"

Lucy was stunned by the question and had no idea how to answer to it. Believe it or not, she had no idea if she still liked Natsu and not hated him.

"I-I..."

"So?"

"I-I don't know..."

Gray sighed and took a seat. "Yeah, we thought so..."

Erza approched Lucy and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Think about it, Lucy..."

"Uh-huh..."

Lucy noticed that more pressure was being put on her shoulders with each moment that passed.

The day after first period had passed was the same. The only different was the pink idiot who wasn't here made it boring. It wasn't just Lucy, everyone seemed bored without the constant fights and screaming.

For all the classes they went to, they were asked where Natsu was, but all they would respond with was that he was sick.

Lunch, where everyone would be having fun and laughing was so boring. Why? Natsu wasn't here.

Lucy didn't know or believe how much Natsu had meant to them all. It was like he was their source of entertainment.

Suddenly, both Mirajane and Lisanna had walked up to Lucy and the rest. "Hey guys, I've got a good idea!"

"What's up, Mira?"

"I think we should go and check on Natsu when the day is over. How about it?"

The five of them went silent for a moment. This should've been accounted for, but it wasn't.

"I don't know.. Maybe we should let him get rest..."

"But we need to check on him... See if he's gotten better." Lisanna added making this persuading favor them more.

Lucy sighed in her thoughts and tried to say something. "But you can't..."

"Why not? Don't tell me?"

"Huh? What?"

"You want to see Natsu by yourself!"

Lucy blushed and stood there quiet for a bit, not knowing how to respond to that.

Lucy could see a hint of jealously from Lisanna, but ignored it. It did intrigue her why she would be jealous of the mention of her being with Natsu.

Like, Lisanna and Natsu did break up and it doesn't seem like Natsu likes her anymore. Lucy decided to come back to that later, but for now she had to deny what Mira had said.

"No! No! It's nothing like that."

"Oh, so I see that your that kind of person!"

"H-Huh?

"I mean, you're a kind of girl who would keep ignoring the truth even if it's splattered the color red all over you face."

"No!"

"Ye-" Mira was about to say more, but the scarlet haired girl approched them. Lucy felt relieved to finally be brought out of that. "Stop messing with Lucy you two!"

"But Erza, please don't tell me that you don't see it. It's just like you and-" Erza clapped Mira's mouth shut and pushed her towards the door. "Don't say it!"

Mira laughed and smiled, letting Erza know she won't say anymore. Erza sighed before turning around and bumping into someone. She looked and noticed the one she bumped into.

Blue hair and a tattoo under and ontop of his right eye. Erza heard Lucy and Lisanna gasp and Mira squeal like a fangirl. She would get Mira for this.

"Oh, sorry about that Erza."

"U-Uh... D-Don't worry a-about it... J-Jellal.."

Lucy had never seen Erza so nervous and uncomfortable before in her life. This was a side that she never even thought existed. Erza always seemed so cool and collective. But if she can remember, Levy told her something about a rumor that Erza liked Jellal. This pretty much say everything.

"Well.. Okay then." Jellal walked passed Erza and left the lunchroom. Erza gasped and breathed. Lucy noticed that Mirajane and Lisanna had left already. Erza burst out of the lunchroom and Lucy looked around, noticing everyone had seen that confrontation.

There was a silence that befolded on them as Lucy went back to eating her lunch and giggled before taking a bite of her sandwhich.

The rest of the day was like before lunch. Boring and not so exciting, but she went threw it anyway. She was in her last period class staring at the clock. She kept her sights focused on all hands and each moments the hands would pass.

When the bell rang, Lucy quickly stormed out of her classroom. While walking threw the hallways, she blocked all outside voices around her.

Before you knew, she came out of the school and walked off to where she would meet Natsu and finally get the explainations.

Why?

Why did he kill Lucy's parents?

These questions burst threw her mind and she kept running and running. "Here I come Natsu! Next stop... The cemetery!"

* * *

_A/N: You know already, school and homework is occupying a bunch of my time and trust me I don't like it! School is already a month ahead from when it started and I already feel like I'm going to die._

_Since I felt like it I did. I added that little weird Jerza confrontation there._

_Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review if you have any time or pleasure to do so._

_Since school taking over me the next update will come sooner or later, but I'll try as fast as I can to update._

_Thanks to those who viewed, reviewed, favorited, and followed the story. You're awesome!_

_Till next time!_


	7. Natsu's Explaination (Part 1)

_Italics_ = Memories

* * *

Lucy walked to where she had heard the Magnolia Cemetery was located at. The air and the atomsphere was starting to get denser and deeper with each step she took, so she knew she was on the right track.

Lucy's mind was on only one goal. To hear out and hopefully understand Natsu's explaination. The reason why he killed her parents.

The mere thought was burning threw her emotions like a wildfire. The pain and the depression so similar as to when her parents died.

She hadn't noticed until she felt the burning sensation engulfing the tips of her fist.

The gap on the tree, enough to signify her hatred and anger at the moment. She stared at her fist, bleeding with scars from the tree bark.

"What's gotten into me?"

She took out a napkin from inside her bag and cleaned off the blood from her fist. She sighed and kept walking threw the forest she was in.

When she was closing in to the end of the forest she noticed that drips of water dropped on her forehead. Rain? Not a good sign. Rain doesn't really signify happiness in Lucy's world.

When finally stepping out from the forest she could see the cemetery from the distance and walked towards it. Hundreds of graves came into view, as the number of graves kept increasing. "This is some cemetery."

She kept walking until she could see the steps leading into the grounds of the graveyard. She stood at the top of the stairwell.

Lucy scouted the area and searched for the person she was looking for. When the familiar pink hair and the weird looking scarf caught her eye. She sighed and walked towards the person.

Her eyes narrowed, never looking away from the person as she walked closer to him.

She noticed that saddened look and depression on his face while he stared at what looked like two graves.

As her eyes never left him, his eyes never left the graves in front of him. She knows. She knows that he knows that she is here, walking up to him.

When they stood about a meter away from each other, no one talked. Complete silence took over them.

Lucy growled in her thoughts. This was going nowhere.

"Na-"

"Don't talk... For now that is."

"W-What? Why?

"Luce... Just stare for now."

"At what?"

Natsu narrowed his eyes at the graves and Lucy took that as a answer, turning her head at the graves as well, for the first time ever since arriving at the cemetery.

She didn't know what this was suppose to mean until two interesting graves caught her attention.

"Wha?"

"You'll understand what I have to say much better if you understand the graves in front of you first."

The graves that they stared at had two names engraved on them that read, 'Igneel Dragneel' and 'Carla Dragneel'

"D-Dragneel..."

"..."

"N-Natsu?"

"What is it?

"A-Are these two people your p-parents..?"

Natsu stood silent for moment, letting it sink in before talking. When he felt good and ready he nodded slowly and put his head down. "Y-Yeah..."

"Oh..."

"Luce? Do you know why I just showed you my parent's graves?"

At first, Lucy actually didn't know why until it hit her. She nodded her head slowly and kept her eyes fixated on the graves. "You parents... They have something to do with all this.. Am I right?"

"Yeah.."

They stood quiet for a moment until Lucy decided enough is enough. No more stalling and silence. It was time to hear what she came to hear.

"Natsu!" The sound of his name being called was enough to snap him out of his silence and he shot a glance at her. "You know we are here.. Now start explaining.. Please."

"Right.. Let's start by getting straight to the point."

Natsu walked up to Lucy and placed both of hands on her shoulders. They locked eyes for a moment and Natsu closed them. "Luce, you know I killed your parents already."

Lucy's eyes widened and she grinded her teeth for what seemed to be evident anger tensing in her. She pulled back and stared at him. Why did he remind her? She knew, but it wasn't something she wanted to be reminded of.

"I'm sorry.. And you can say whatever you want, but you know I'm sorry, Luce."

"Uh-huh.."

"Lucy... Well this might be harder to say because I don't know if you can take it."

Why did he think she was so weak? She could take it, but why didn't he believe in that? The thought enraged her and she balled up her hands into fist out of anger. "Just say it, Natsu! You know I can take it!"

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

Natsu looked at her and noticed the determined look she gave him. Natsu chuckled inside and smiled. He sighed and took a glance at the graves one more time.

"My parents... They were killed, Lucy.. They were killed by two people known as Layla and Jude Heartfilia... Also known as your parents!"

"No-"

Natsu sighed, "Here's the story, Luce.."

_A young Natsu walked threw the streets of Magnolia carrying a bag filled with vegetables and supplies. Walking and walking, he stared up at the clouds and daydreamed about that strange little girl he caught a short glimpse at the market._

_For some reason she was being rode around town on a carriage, being pulled by a horse, but that wasn't the situation. She had guards escorting her to places. What bothered him was that almost everyone in the area was glaring at them._

_The guards didn't seem to pay too much attention or probably even bothered to care, but the little blond, her expression made Natsu's eyes narrow._

_She didn't seem like she wanted this. Any of it. She didn't like the faces and she seemed bored and unwanted._

_He wanted to walk up to her and ask what was wrong, but he decided not to and_ _suddenly, the guards grabbed her and placed her into the carriage._

_The carriage moved and moved until it was racing up the hill. A hill that was strangely familiar to him._

_Natsu heard bystanders start talking and they talked about something that really caught his attention._

_"You heard?"_

_"What?"_

_"That young girl was a Heartfilia."_

_"Wait really?"_

_"Yeah.. Those rich people would only be in Magnolia for one reason..."_

_"What?"_

_"To get their monthly pay from the Dragneel family."_

_"Didn't Igneel say he wasn't going to pay because of the way they're mistreated?"_

_"Yeah... And those guards are probably going to..."_

_"No way... You don't mean?"_

_"Uh-huh... Kill them!"_

_Those last two words in that sentence shocked Natsu up to the point that he found himself shaking. He could feel the tears that were about to fall and he dropped the bags and started running towards the house._

_As he ran back home, Natsu could see his house from the distance. What made him run faster was the fact that the same carriage from earlier was parked there._

_When arriving, he noticed no one was controlling the horse and it was quiet. He heard faint crying come from the carriage and approched the sound._

_He placed his left ear on the carriage door which seemed to be sealed off. He could hear it. The sound of a little girl crying inside. This made him believe that the girl was the one that was at the market. So he spoke to get some answers. "Why are you crying?"_

_She was shocked out of her seat from the sudden voice, a voice she had never heard before. "Wha! Who's out there?"_

_"Umm..."_

_"Say your name."_

_"Say yours."_

_"No."_

_"So no one is going to say anything then."_

_"Fine."_

_Natsu sighed and knocked on the sealed carriage. "So are you going to tell me why you're crying or what?"_

_"M-My... My family... T-They are going t-to... To k-ki-kill a family... A family c-called D-Dragneel..."_

_"What the-"_

_"But I-I don't want to... I d-don't want my f-family to k-kill them! That's b-bad!"_

_Natsu's eyes seemed to soften and he balled up his hands. "I'll be back..."_

_"Wait! Where are you going?"_

_"To the house!"_

_"No! Please... They will kill you too!"_

_"I have to!"_

_"Why?"_

_"To protect my family from yours!"_

_"What?"_

_"Hey! Don't tell anyone about this conversation! Got it?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_"Good!"_

_He ran into the house and he searched for his parents. "Mom! Dad! Hello!"_

_He walked around and took slow steps, keeping his presence hidden. It was quiet. Too quiet._

_Suddenly, Natsu heard the sound of a horse yelling and tapping it's foot down on the floor. He took a peek out from the nearest window and noticed a group of people inside the carriage leaving until they were no longer in sight._

_He started shaking and he ran to the next room and finally found them, but he was too late. Blood was spattered everywhere and his dead parents layed on the floor._

_Tears blew from his eyes and he dropped on the floor and screamed his soul out. The rain and dark lightning soon following._

"That's the first part of this story, Luce..."

Lucy's eyes immediately burst out from the inside of her eyeholes. She was absolutely shocked and confused. Her parents killed Natsu's parents. She had met him when she was little and everything was just so confusing. She couldn't believe it, not one bit. "No..."

"This led to my... Led to my heart being filled with rage, with anger for the Heartfilia family. I wanted revenge, revenge for my dead parents."

"So you..."

Natsu nodded slowly and turned his hands into tight fists, putting his head down slowly. "Yeah! I invaded the Heartfilia mansion!"

"My goal... To kill Jude and Layla Heartfilia!"

_Three Years Later_

_A young Natsu appeared before the Heartfilia Mansion. Carrying two swords and he wore a weird scarf around his neck. He had been training, getting info, and preparing. He might not make it out, but he's certain that two others won't be either._

_The heavy rain and the loud lightning gave him more hatred and more sadness. He clutched his fist and glared at the building before staring up at the clouds._

_"Mom! Dad! I'll avenge you here and now! Get ready you Heartfilia bastards because you worst nightmare has arrived!"_

* * *

A/N: I want to get this out of the way early so here we go... Natsu and Lucy were nine years old when Natsu's parents were killed.

And they're twelve when he decides to finally invade the mansion! I never mentioned it and I don't know if I was ever going to so I did it here in advance.

Anyway, please leave a review if you want to and thanks for the support on the story.

Till next time!


	8. Natsu's Explaination (Part 2)

_"Father... Mother..."_

_Natsu scouted the outside of the Heartfilia Mansion and looked for ways to get in without causing a scene. The rain was heavy and it was pouring down forcefully onto him, but he didn't care. The loud thunder provided him with some cover because they can't hear him approching. When arriving at the back of the mansion he stopped in his tracks when he spotted two guards on patrol._

_He sighed, not wanted to hurt people that had no right to get hurt, but if they would to get in his way he would have not choice._

_He approched the guards quickly and quietly, having the loud lightning in the backround covering him._

_The guards walked around the area slowly and whistled in harmony, but then suddenly went into alert when they heard the bushes rattle and leaves crunch._

_"Who's there?"_

_"Show yourself!"_

_Natsu sprang up from the bushes and attacked, punching one in the face and kicking another in the stomach. Both collasped onto the floor, but they weren't unconcious yet._

_"D-Damn... Y-You..."_

_Natsu walked up to them and pulled one up with one arm. He kicked him in the gut over and over before setting him back onto the floor._

_He walked over to the other one who had his eyes barely open and glared at him. "Your next!"_

_"Who a-are you..?"_

_"I-"_

_"Forget it... Hehe... I know who you are now! And just when the Heartfilia were going to go looking for you, Dragneel brat!"_

_Natsu's eyes spreaded with anger and he took one of his swords and pierced it threw the man, who could only let out a faint groan before going into a forever slumber. Natsu growled as he pulled the sword out and placed it back behind his back. "You damn... Bastards!"_

_He walked around the mansion looking for, once again, a way to get. He arrived at a large and wide window. He smiled and waited for the perfect moment._

_He closed his eyes and waited. The rain was pouring down, but he need the flash._

_When the loud lightning flash came, Natsu took the moment to throw himself into the window, using the loudness of the lightning flash to cover his moments._

_When he arrived inside the mansion, Natsu realized that he was inside a big and dark hallway. Apparently, it seems that no one heard him invade the building. Good._

_He walked around the mansion, looking for the room that contained the two people he had been searching for._

_Natsu paused in his tracks when he heard voices ahead screaming in panic. Looks like they know of his presence already. He kept his ears open and listened to their conversations._

_"We need to find the intruder!"_

_"Go and guard Jude and Layla's room. We must not let them get hurt!"_

_"What about the girl?"_

_"Leave her! We haven't gotten any orders to protect her!"_

_"Okay!"_

_"Now spread out!"_

_"Yes!"_

_As the footsteps and the voices of the guards became fainter and fainter, Natsu quickly ran and scanned each room for Jude and Layla._

_Numerous of times, Natsu would encounter guards and guards, only to knock them out one by one. But for those who just had to talk about the Dragneel and refer to them as garbage would recieve a different punishment._

_The impactful rain still hitting the ground outside and the lightning gave the mission more intensity than ever._

_Both of Natsu's swords have witness the action of kill and the avenger that consumed Natsu's heart had grew larger and deeper as he walked. He approched a room with two statues in front of the door so he knew this was the right place._

_"Hey you!"_

_"Trap him!"_

_Suddenly, guards approched and surrounded Natsu. "Surrender now!"_

_"Why should I?"_

_"Because-"_

_Natsu quickly took a guard hostage and took a sword out and pointed it at his neck. "I will kill him!"_

_"Don't be scared of his cheap tactics! Just kill me with the intruder!"_

_The guards charged at Natsu and the hostage, but Natsu threw him at them and then striked, always being a step ahead of them._

_The training Natsu had gone threw had been evident due to his martial art skills and swordsmanship._

_After awhile of kicking and punching the living lights out of them, Natsu finally took them down. He glared at the door in front of him and waved his sword at the door, cutting it into little peices._

_Natsu walked inside the door and he could see a man and lady standing there staring at him. Natsu's eyes widened and he frowned, a frown that kept hiddened a sadistic smile._

_"Layla and Jude Heartfilia! It's nice to finally meet you!"_

_Jude signaled Layla and she quickly stepped behind him, noticing the Dragneel was armed. "Who are you? Why have you come here?"_

_Natsu started laughing deviously and glared at them both, staring down at them with anger at full force. "You two should be ashamed that you don't know me given the fact that you two killed my parents!"_

_"We k-killed your parents?" Jude's eyes narrowed at him and a devilish grin appeared on his face. "Your the survivor!" Jude started laughing and turned to his wife. "Layla, it's Igneel's kid! The one who we didn't find when... We killed his parents!"_

_"Oh, I remember that now! What a sad bunch!"_

_Natsu grinded his teeth and clutched both his hands into fist. "Why? What did we do that was so wrong!?"_

_"You didn't know? Your dad was planning a rebellion!"_

_Natsu's eyes widened and he let part of the grip from his fist go. "R-Rebellion? What are you talking about?"_

_"Your father Igneel, he wanted to go against us because we weren't fair. He wanted to get rid of us and do you think we would let him do that?"_

_"But he had reason! He didn't like the way you were mistreating us and he wanted to do something about it!"_

_"Exactly! He had-"_

_"SHUT UP! Do you think anyone would just sit around and let you rich bastards treat us like slaves!"_

_"Watch your mouth boy! Don't forget who you are dealing with here!"_

_"You know as much as I do that there is someone from the Heartfilia family that you won't kill!"_

_"And who would that be?"_

_"My daughter! You know the little girl you had a conversation with three years ago!"_

_Natsu's eyes widened as he remembered the blond haired girl he saw three years ago. He hadn't seen her face, but he did hear her voice when they had a little conversation. "Ugh! How do you know about our conversation?"_

_"We have our own ways to get our info, but you don't need to know any of that. Fact of the matter is that you won't harm her and that gives us a advantage."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_Jude's evil grin became even bigger and he narrowed his eyes. "What if we used our daughter as a hostage? What would you do!?"_

_Layla's eyes widened and she stared at her husband in utter confusion and fright. "What are you talking about, Jude?"_

_"What do you mean, Layla? Using our daughter as hostage will give us a advantage."_

_Layla pulled pack even farther and glared at him. "I will not permit for you to use our daughter as a hostage! Have you no heart!? We are family!"_

_"We are family? WE ARE FAMILY!? Please, you have to be kidding me! You want to know a secret, Layla?"_

_"What is it?"_

_"I don't like her! I never did! She's a disgrace as a daughter! She disobeys orders and she useless around this household!"_

_Layla found herself on the verge of tears after hearing Jude's confession. She pulled a knife and pointed it at Jude. "Your not the person you used to-"_

_"I was never that person to begin with! Layla, your either with me or against me! Choose now!"_

_Layla clutched her skull with both hands as she collasped on the floor, not knowing what to do._

_Natsu stared at them two arguing and bickering with one another. It disgusted him to see a father like Jude. He had no heart and his confession made Natsu want to end his life, but not yet. He wants to see Layla's decision, not like it will matter._

_"No!"_

_"What!?"_

_"I will not! I love my daughter and even if she's not preicous to you, she is to me!"_

_Jude turned around to face Layla and closed his eyes. "Your not a very good wife, you know! You should also obey-"_

_Jude's eyes blew back open and immediately, the talking turned into harsh groans under the pressure of the pierced sword. He turned his head around slowly and realized that Natsu had gotten a fast one. "Damn you-"_

_He unable to finish his sentence when Natsu pulled out the sword from his chest and Jude fell to the ground, coughing up blood over and over._

_He looked at Layla, who seemed to be in a scared trance because she shaking her head constantly. Natsu sighed and walked towards her._

_"You had no saying in the matter. I see now that the true villain was your husband. Just this once-"_

_Natsu's eyes widened when he noticed blood dripping from Layla's dress and the dark red stain that developed in the fabric. "I see..."_

_Layla fully laid on the floor now, the living spirits now leaving the bodies of the two. Natsu closed his eyes and put his sword back. "May you rest in piece..."_

_Natsu suddenly heard footsteps coming closer and he heard the voice of a young girl, a voice that seemed familiar. It can't be._

_"Mommy?"_

_"Daddy?_

_Natsu sighed and went into hiding, not wanting the young Heartfilia to find him._

_When she appeared in the room, Natsu couldn't see her face as much, but he could see her. She paused in fright as she standed in front of her dead parents. "Mommy! Daddy!"_

_She blew up with tears and she screamed loudly, punching away at the floor. Natsu sighed and quickly approched her from the behind and knocked her out._

_"I'm sorry..."_

_"That you had a father who didn't care about you, while you didn't know... That's just sick!"_

_Natsu hugged the young girl who was knocked out in his arms. He carried her bridal style and left the room. He walked threw the hallway and he arrived at a room that seemed to be her room._

_He walked inside to find a really giant bed and placed on it. He smiled and blushed a bit when finally seeing her whole face. She was so beautiful. Natsu opened the nearby window and stepped on the edge._

_"Maybe we'll meet again sometime in the future."_

Lucy's eyes widened and her heart was pounding out from her chest. Everything Natsu had just explained was shocking to say at the least. It was very hard to believe, but the serious look on Natsu's face made it obvious that he was telling the truth.

"Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"It is really true? You know, about what my father had said about me and my mother. Did he really think that we were trash?"

Natsu slowly nodded and it seemed that the nod was a signal for Lucy to start tearing up. "I see..."

"I'm sorry, Luce..."

"Don't be. I understand why you would do it!" Lucy smiled and Natsu's eyes widened. Lucy stared at him with confusion, why was he so serious? "Natsu, what's-"

"Your smile is fake!"

"What-"

"Luce, I'm not asking you to forgive me, all I wanted was for you to understand me. I know you still don't trust me and I'm okay with that. I rather accept my fate and I still hate myself for doing what I did."

"Why? Why would you hate yourself!?"

"Because not only did I kill your parents, I orphaned you. I made your life like mine. No parents and no resolve. I hoped that we would meet again and it happened so I'm happy."

Natsu turned around and began walking away. Lucy was speechless, but quickly ran towards him and hugged him from his back, wanting her actions to be the words that say that she thanks him.

"Natsu?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for telling me about my past, my father, your family, and our bond."

"Our bond?"

"You idiot, we apprently knew each other from long ago and we did meet again. Right?"

"I guess your right."

Lucy giggled before Natsu had disappeared and knocked her out from the behind. Lucy had smiled, knowing she had nothing to fear as he carried her bridal style and disappeared, heading towards the direction of Lucy's home.

* * *

A/N: Really, I didn't believe that the memory of that night would be so long. My mind seemed to have controlled me and just kept writing lol. I even manage to put the young NaLu and the present NaLu moment into it.

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and like always please review if you want to or feel like it lol.

Till next time.


	9. Author's Note (Pen Name)

**A/N: I've changed my Pen Name from FairyTail x FMA to ForneverLightning! Why? Because my mind told me to. Lol**

**So I've decided to just write Fairy Tail fics on this account and nothing else.**

**You know like always NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza, and GaLe! Lol**

**See ya!**


	10. Distant But Close

Natsu approched Lucy's apartment, the blond still being carried by him, she seemed to have fallen asleep. He paused in front of the building and thought how he would go inside, not wanting to walk past the building's hallway because he didn't want to alert Levy, who lives in a apartment across from Lucy.

"Hey? Luce?"

He waited for a answer, but after a minute, when no one responded, he sighed, "Still asleep I see. Well I hope that this doesn't wake you up."

Natsu leaped and landed on the edge of the window. He opened it carefully and when the lock plopped open, he slowly made his way inside. The Heartfilia was still napping and he chuckled. Why hasn't he had noticed this?

He placed Lucy on her bed and placed covers over her, tucking her in. He noticed how the gleaming light from the moon reflected on her and made her look even more perfect. Why was he even feeling this way? He hasn't even felt like this ever since his relationship with Lisanna. But this time it feels different. Feels even warmer and even better.

When Natsu told Lucy that he loved her, was he telling the truth? Could he believe himself? Would she believe him? Did she? What if it was just a illusion created by his broken heart to glue the broken pieces back together? When he broke up with Lisanna, these questions roamed around his mind, but they were left unanswered.

He felt that love was just a lie. A fake. Something just there to make you lose yourself and be controlled. When Lucy had told him that she can't love him because she doesn't trust him to the fullest, to be honest he felt the same.

When his parents were killed, was it fate?

When he left Lucy alive even though he wanted revenge against the Heartfilia, was it fate?

He doesn't know anymore, but he knows one thing...

Suddenly a hand tugged at his shoulder and he looked down to find Lucy grabbing him. She had a warm smile on her face and her soft brown eyes stared into Natsu's.

"What's wrong?"

"Thanks."

"For?"

"For bring me home and... For... Making me relieve the moment.."

Natsu stared at her in confusion and chuckled nervously, not knowing what to say. "What moment?"

Lucy glared at him, but then closed her eyes and sighed, noticing how clueless the boy was. "Your a idiot... You know that right? What happened after you got your revenge on my parents and I fainted, clueless?

Natsu's eyes widened and he seemed to smile after realizing what moment she spoke of. "You mean when I carried you over to your room in the mansion, layed you on your bed, and left threw the open window?"

"Yes, but you forgot to do something before you left..."

"What?"

"Can't tell you, not yet atleast."

"Well... Okay then.. I am going to be on my way."

Lucy quickly reached and grabbed Natsu's arm before he leaped out of the window. When she realized what she did she reacted by quickly putting her hand back inside the covers. She stared up at Natsu who was staring back at her, confused. A evident blushed formed on her face which she couldn't hide.

"What is it?" She smacked herself mentally for asking a stupid question.

"I should be asking you that question since you grabbed me, Luce?" Her face turned red from the embarassment overcoming her. "Nothing! Nothing!" She waved her arms rapidly side by side, laughing nervously.

"Well.. Okay then." He waved at her and jumped onto the window's ledge. "See you at school tomorrow, Luce." Just like that he leaped from the window and left her presense.

After seconds had passed, she grabbed her laptop and went onto Guild Friends. She logged in and noticed she had recieved a ton of messages from **Mega_Bookworm1**.

Lucy sighed and clicked on one of the messages that read **'PICK UP'** and started typing a response.

**'Celestial_Key15 started a private chat with Mega_Bookworm1'**

**Celestial_Key15:** How are you doing Levy?

Lucy waited awhile for she could reply. Suddenly, she heard the sound of a person falling and harshly hitting the ground come from Levy's apartment next door.

**Celestial_Key15:** Are you okay?

**Mega_Bookworm1:** Yeah I'm fine!

**Mega_Bookworm1:** Wait! Lu-chan is that you? Wait I'll be coming over!

Lucy sighed and walked over to the door and waited. She heard Levy's door burst open and she smacked into Lucy's door, falling. "Ow."

She sighed and opened the door, noticing Levy on the floor rubbing her head. "You okay, Levy-chan?"

"Yeah!" Levy extended her hand to her, which she grabbed and she picked Levy back up. "Thanks, Lu-chan and.."

Levy tackled her into a hug and now they were both on the floor inside of Lucy's apartment. "L-Levy-chan, y-your squishing my i-insides.."

"Oh! Sorry, Lu-chan! I'm just so happy so see you! We haven't heard about you all day and you left school really fast! Why?"

"I had to go somewhere."

"Where?"

"I can't say, but don't worry nothing bad happened."

"Okay.. Don't you think we should tell Erza and the others as well?"

Lucy thought about for awhile, but decided that wasn't a good idea for now. "No, I think we should them tomorrow. Now Levy-chan, I have to sleep so I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Levy nodded slowly and walked back into her room. "Goodnight, Lu-chan!"

"Uh-huh." Lucy closed her door and layed on her bed, wrapped herself in her covers, and went into a slumber. "Tomorrow's going to be another hard day it seems."

* * *

_A/N: Life and school is hitting me hard nowadays because I hardly have any time for myself. My english class is annoying me and I'm starting to lose it. I had multiple project due so I had to dedicate my time to those. I couldn't even write a Halloween oneshot of NaLu Fairy Tail.. _

_That's now over for now and I'm back and update quicker now.. I wrote a unfinished Halloween Fairy Tail oneshot and I'll see if I put it up.._

_Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please review if you feel like doing so. I'll try to update my chapters faster starting today but lets see how I do._

_Till next time!_


End file.
